Field
Apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display device.
Description of the Related Art
A display device displays visual and stereographic image information. Currently, high performance flat display devices are being developed. The installation space of such high performance flat display devices is less constrained due to their reduced weight and volume as compared with Cathode Ray Tubes (CRTs). Further, a large-screen image is easily implemented and high image quality is provided.
Examples of flat display device include a Liquid Crystal Display Device (LCD), Electro-Luminescence Display Device (ELD), Field Emission Display Device (FED), Plasma Display Panel (PDP), Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD), Flexible Display, Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED), or the like.
Such a display device is applied not only to televisions, but also to various fields, and thus the forms of the display device can vary greatly.